Soaring Free
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: Hermione has a choice to make. Going into the past to save the future. Planning only to watch, but when a certen young man catch her eye, will she be able to succend in her mission or lose her heart to the one she vowl never again.
1. Back in Time

"No." Hermione screamed as she watch her friends died around her. Grabbing her wand from the ground she turn to the one who fired the killing curse and saw that it was none other then Bellatrix.

"Oh what now, your all alone, girl. Should I be merciful and end you pain." Bellatrix laughed was cut shot when Hermione used her wand and knocked her down.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione screamed at Bellatrix, who was surprise, fell down dead. Hermione realizing what she did, drop down to knees and heaved. When she heard a noise behind her, she ran into what was left of Hogwarts. Running till she couldn't run no more, looking around she realized she was in front of the Headmasters office. As if she was in a trance she walked up the steps and into room. All the painting had vanish from sight expect one, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello my dear." Albus smile sadly at her. Knowing what she has done by the look in her eyes.

"Professor, I don't think we're going to make it." Hermione tried not to cry.

"Yes, I had fear that will come this. Miss Granger, may I ask you something." Albus looked down at the young woman who has come so far ahead of her time.

"Yes. You can ask me anything, sir." Hermione looked quizzed at her old teacher.

"How far are you willing to go to save us all?" Ablus ask her. Thing of the quiz, she pondered.

"Well sir, I guess I'll do anything to save everyone from _him._" Hermione looked determined. Knowing Ablus had a way to help us all.

"Hermione, I want you to think about this, there is a way, it was plan b, that I never though t I would ever used. But given the current state of things, I see no other choice." Albus sigh.

"Professor, what exactly is plan b." Hermione ask nervously.

"Well, you if you were to this and you will disappear from everyone you know." Ablus looked down at the girl.

"Your talking about time travel, aren't you, sir." Hermione inquired him.

"Why yes. And you know all about that, don't you. But you see, were you to do this, you'll go back 20 years into the past." Albus informed her, waiting to see her reaction.

"20 years but they only just began learning about time travel then, and the when Harry's parents, Sirius, and Remus are still alive." Hermione sat there shocked.

"Yes, that is true. But if you were to go all you would have to do is watch them. " Albus look tired even in a painting.

"Then what, sir. I don't think I can watch until the day where _he_ kills them, and what about Sirius, he gets in trouble at the same, and I cant be at two places at once, even with a time turner." Hermione got up and started to pace the room. Ablus watched her put the pieces together. Then she suddenly stop and turn to face him.

"You want me to stop it before that don't you?" Hermione but never got answer as they both froze. Outsize the door, which was magic locked. They could hear people. Hermione, wide-eyed back into the corner under nether Dumbledore, as she heard Death Eaters.

"Give us the password and we'll just kill you faster." an angry voice yelled.

"Please, I don't know, Dumbledore usually went for candy name, but the last person in there was Snape, and I cant even begin to think what he would have chosen." Hermione recognize the voice as Professor McGonagall's. covering her mouth, so not to scream, Hermione shut her eyes, as she heard the Death Eater's cursing her.

Hermione stood up shaky, turn to Dumbledore, as silence surround them.

"Tell me how." Hermione was trembling. She was scared, but she couldn't stand letting her friends and family get hurt anymore. Dumbledore, gravy looked at the young girl, he could tell she was terrified, but willing to be strong.

"You see on my desk, there's a key drawn on the desk. Put your hand over it and say 'Come forth, the time has come' "Dumbledore watch as she went to his desk.

Hermione swept everything off the desk in one moment. There she saw in gold paint a picture of a key, which looked a lot like a phoenix. Putting hand her over the key she said the words, given to her. And to her amazement the key started to glow and to her. When she lift up her hand the key was there.

"Good, now come here and open me up, there's a box, take it put it on the desk." Albus told her and she did. Soon, Hermione open the box and saw that it was filled with everything Dumbledore cared for. Letters from home, notes to himself, and at the bottom candy, along with two bottle's with colorful liquids.

"Okay grabbed both bottle's, now girl listen carefully, the orange one, will send you back to time but you have to the date in your mind, okay. Now the date I want you to remember is, August 16, 1986. Now the purple keep with you at all times, because if your in trouble just take a sip, and think of a place, you want to go. And please, don't let anyone know of these potions." Ablus informed her.

"Sir, what potions is this?" Hermione ask, wondering if she'll need to make more. As if reading her thoughts.

"Don't worry, if it should empty, there will be a piece of paper with the instructions, and its is a language only you will be able to read." He smiled at her.

"Professor, do I need anything?" Hermione ask, but dreaded leaving this room. As if noticing her fears.

"No, when you drink the potion, you'll land right here in time. And I will be here. Okay, don't not fear. Remember Aug. 16, 1986." Hermione nodded, and stood in the middle of the room, drinking the orange bottle thought of the date only. Hermione's body started to tingle, as she watch time fly by here, she began to get dizzy. Then everything stop. And she fell to the floor, clutching her head.

"Excused me, young lady. But how did you get here." Looking up, Hermione stared at the same blue eyes, that she learn to care for. Sliming for the first time in days.

"Dumbledore! Your alive, I did it." Jumping up, she hugged him. Albus confused by the girl action patted her on the gently.

"Please Miss, will you sit down and tell me how it is you came to be here?" Dumbledore ask as she pulled away.

"Yes of course, oh wait before can you tell me what day it is." Hermione ask sitting on one of the chairs.

"Why, its Aug 16, 1986." Dumbledore took in her appearance. Her clothes were dirty, ripped, and bloody. She also had cuts on her, and her hair was a mess too. But she looked happy. Albus Dumbledore, listen to the girl story, and was shock that the future had gotten as bad as it has. He was even more surprise that a young girl like could live though this. 

"Well now that some story, Miss Granger." He told her, still in shock but trying to figure out what to do with this young woman.

"Of Professor, you believe me, don't you." Hermione plead that he does. And at her, he smile.

"Yes I do. So what would you like to do here." Dumbledore ask.

"Well since I have to watch James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, and Peter. I believe it would be easier if I was in class with them, don't you agree." Hermione told him.

"I think that's a great idea. But I must inform you that classes don't start yet, you still have two weeks to get settled in." Albus told her. They talked all night about what she can do. Finally as day broke, Hermione fell asleep, knowing she was safe.


	2. A New Life

okay i dont own any charaters. and any words _like this_ are thoughs. R&R. please.

* * *

"Man, I can't wait to eat!" A young man with messy brown said, smiling at his three friends. 

"Yea, me too." A young man with black hair, agreed.

"I wonder what's going to happen this year, it is our last, you know?" A sandy brown hair man said.

"Yea, me too. What do you think we'll have tonight?" Ask a chubby kid that worship the ground his friend's walk on.

"Who cares, it's all delicious. Hey Prongs, are you going to make it with your flower this year?" The black hair man ask, as the four of them took their seats at the table. None noticing anything new about them.

"I don't know, Sirius, I need something to show her that, I not just a guy that plays pranks on people, I have to do something more and totally out of character of her opinion of me." The messy hair boy said with determination, until he look at his friends faces.

"What?" He ask.

"James, what did you just say, and where did you learn to say that?" Sirius was shock.

"My mom was reading this book, and I read it to see if it can help." James murmured.

"Remus, what did you do. You turned him, I know it, I just know this day was going to happen, oh the horror." Sirius yelled dramatically at him.

"I didn't do anything. Peter do you think you'll need that candy when dinner is about to start." Remus ask his young friend. As the four friends laugh and joked around, they never saw a girl was watching them. She was also watching a pretty red head, laughing with her friends.She saw the James kept looking her. _I wonder if I should help them._ Just then Dumbledore stood up and everyone was quiet, staring at him.

"Good evening, everyone. I have some news before we begin. First, I want to say that the Dark Forest is now Forbidden to everyone. Secondly, we have a new student, and I would like it if you, would show her that Hogwarts is a nice, warm, safe, place. Please welcome, Hermione Jones. Miss Jones, if you please." Dumbledore stated and indicating for her to stand.

Hermione stood, raising her head high so that everyone could tell she wasn't one to mess with, unless they were stupid. She surprised everyone by shooting a glare at Dumbledore, but smiled as she sat down.

"Now as you notice, she is in Gryffindor, she was sorted two weeks ago, when she arrived. I hope that we may all welcome her with open arms. Now lets eat." Dumbledore sat down as food appeared. Everyone was talking about and looking at the new girl, but she just eat, ignoring them.

"Hey, who do you thing she is?" Peter ask.

"Ah who cares, she looks like she think she better then everyone here, bet she's a snob." Sirius said disgusted.

"Maybe she's acting like because she scared, I mean look, she in a new place, with no one. How would you feel, you don't even know her story." Lily jumped in their conversation. Sirius looked ashamed, and nodded. James, kept quiet, staring at the new girl, anyone who didn't knew him like his friends, would think that he was planning a prank on the new girl. But his three friend saw the look in James eyes that he had a plan, but not to prank, to woo. They looked at each other smiled.

Not far, from them Hermione sat, trying to ignore, the gossip going around her coming here, _as if they knew anything like what I been through. _Looking around she caught the eyes of four mischievous boys, benign around two boys, she knew what their planning, that and the looks they kept giving Lily, making sure she was looking, James got up and walk toward Hermione.

"Hi, my name is James Potter, I'm Head Boy, if you need anything, you can ask me." James sitting next to her, his back faces Lily, who was watching. Stopping herself, from rolling her eyes, Hermione smiled and put out her hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Jones, I'm new, oh well course you knew that. You know I think I'll take you up on that offered, I know I was here for two weeks, but still little confused on getting back to the tower, if you could show the way, that be great." Hermione ask, faking her lack of knowledge of Hogwarts, but it was forth it to see him smile like the world cup was handed to him.

"Yeah, sure. Are you done, we could go now. I'll show you the quickest ways to get around. Oh and I'll introduce you to the Head Girl and my friends." James got excited when he thought of Lily.

"Okay, just a second." Hermione got up and walk to the Head table, she talk to the Headmaster and to everyone's amazement she hugged, Albus Dumbledore, and he patted her head. Smiling like a kid, she walk back towards James and his friends.

"You know Dumbledore, on a personal level?" James ask.

"Yes, he like an Uncle to me, a family friend." Hermione told him, and he nodded like he approved. Turning to his friends he pointed them out.

"This is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, guys this is Hermione Jones." Hermione shook hands with all without faltering, thanks to her training.

"And this is the loveliest girl ever, Lily Evans. The Head Girl." James said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh well it nice to meet you. You must have a hard time with this charmer, don't you?" Hermione smile innocently on the outside, but inside she was dying.

"You can say that again, all he ever does is goof off, then I have to argue with him." Lily said, not noticing the hurt look on his face.

"Well you know what they say about lovers who quarrel." Hermione said with a shrugged.

"No what do they say." Sirius ask, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well all the make-up sex, of course. Its what lovers do." Hermione said and walking off into the direction of the Gryffindor tower, leaving five stunned to silence teenagers.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was walking down the stairs yawning all the way, with her bags, she was the first one up in the tower, as far as she knew, but didn't care, for she had things to do. Walking out, down towards the Quidditch field, to watch the sun arise.

Sitting down on the bench, Hermione took out her heart shape necklace, that Harry and Ron both made for her.

"Golden Trio." Hermione whispered to it, the silver locket open. The locket was a special one, for on the outside it looked like it would only hold two photos. But that was not the case, for it was an album, that can hold many numbers of pictures. She flip thought it looking at all her friends, Harry and Ron, Fred and George, Ginny and Luna, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Neville and the Professor's. smiling sadly, she close the locket, and watch the sun rise with tears in her eyes. Putting the necklace back on and under her clothes, drying her eyes, gathering her stuff she went inside, with a smile. And no one knowing the difference in her.

Sitting down at the table, she started to food on her plated when she saw the boys and Lily arrived. Thinking nothing of them, she begin to eat her food, think what to do today, at school, alone. Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the McGonagall was standing there.

"Miss Jones. Are you okay." McGonagall ask her gently.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking, sorry was there something you wanted from me." Hermione ask the teacher.

"Oh no, but here's your schedule. Have a nice day dear." McGonagall told and off to her seat. Hermione look at her class quickly and sigh. Division. _why must I suffer so, I'm not hungry anymore. _Pushing her plate away. Gathering her things, and some muffins, she headed for class, nodding to the boys and Lily.

"I don't understand it. Yesterday, she was all friendly and nice, and today she barely glance at us." Sirius out aloud.

"Hey, Lily what's wrong with her?" James asked.

"What makes you think I know." Lily said outrage, not noticing that he called her by her first name.

"Well you're a girl and in her dorm too." James said shyly.

"Well I don't know, all I know is that she didn't sleep well, kept tossing and turning." Lily said getting her breakfast.

"How did you know she didn't sleep well." Peter ask her.

"Because, she the reason, I didn't sleep well. Then this morning when I woke up her bed made all nice and neat, and was gone." Lily yawn.

"Wait, there's someone that getting up earlier then you. Wow." Sirius laughed and started to eat.

Three of the boys were stuffing their mouths, only one was wondering, if the new girl was okay.


	3. CLasses!

Soaring Free

Ch3

Hermione sat down near the window, looking out ignoring everyone coming in. Division class was never her strong point, but she knew that she had to stay this time. But even so, she was not about to fail this class, true may not put all her energy in pasting like the rest of her class, but she wont be failing, for Hermione Granger never fails. She had better things to do then listen to nonsense.

when the class filled, everyone was talking about what they may learn in this class. The boys were behind in the same discussion. Her partner was a hufflepuff girl named, Lida.

"Where do you think our teacher is?" Lida ask Hermione.

"Who cares, probably off seeing the future. And decided he need a watch." Hermione said with sarcasm. The boys heard her, leaning down.

"What you don't like Division.?" Sirius ask winking at Lida, who blushed.

"No I don't." Hermione turned back towards the window, fiddling with her necklace. Lida saw it and ask.

"That's a pretty necklace, who gave it to you?" Lida lean forward to get a better look at it. The boys froze, also leaned forward to see the necklace. It was a silver heart shape with a green heart shape emerald diamond in the center.

"It was a gift from the two people I love most." Hermione said smile sadly at the necklace. No more could be said on the matter because just then the teacher walked in. tagging behind him was Lily. Lily saw that the only seat left was Hermione table walking over.

"Hey guys mind if I join you." Lily ask ignoring the boys.

"yeah sure. Take a seat. Oh you don't mind right Hermione." Lida ask hoping she didn't offend her new friend.

"Hmm what, oh no that's fine Lily." Hermione said turning away from the window.

"Hermione what wrong?" Lily ask worried. Before Hermione could answer James lean down and answered for her.

"She fine, she just doesn't like Division class." James smile sweet at Lily.

"Oh then why are you in here, if you don't like it." Lily ask ignoring James look.

"I was force against my will." Hermione said turning towards the teacher, who was standing in the middle of the floor waiting for everyone 's attention. Once he had it he began to speak.

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Black, and I will be teaching you Division class. In this class you'll be learning how to read tea leaves, look through globes, and see the future. Which part of the future, I can not say. You will learn to how to predict things that others may not be able. Now what you must remember, is that this gift is all for everyone. There are those that may not even see a thing," Looking Hermione, who just sat there, looking bored., "and those that may a lot of things like me." Professor Black said straighten up looking proud.

"But just because you may not see anything doesn't mean I want you to give up. No , I want you to try. To show that you are willing to go beyond your measure just to see a glimpse of your future. Okay so for the first lesson will be tea leave you will relax, drink tea, talk with your friends, then when your done will began your first lesson. I will go around and help you out so enjoy." He say as tea cups flew toward each table filled with tea.

In truth everyone was relax and talking. Lily and Lida were talking about the boys, who was cute, who was dating who. Etc. the boys were talking about Qiudditch. Hermione just sat there holding her cup, staring at the liquid inside, listening to that talk.

"So, Hermione, who force you into this class." Lily ask trying to bring her friend into a conversation. The boys also turn their table so that they can be in the conversation to.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks it'll be good for me." Hermione told them.

"You said he was like an Uncle to you, right?" James ask.

"Yes, he's a family friend. I've known him all my life." Hermione retold them.

"So who actually gave you the necklace? A boy?" Lida said, from the conversation before with Lily, Hermione knew that Lida was a romantic, and where her thoughts were."

"Well actually yes, two boys, though. We were family, we did everything together. But there was no romance with us, Lida. They were like the brothers I never had." Hermione said to Lida, who looked disappointed at that fact. Lily, who was not there when the first mention of the necklace actually looked at it. She notice something on it, that the those did not.

"Is that writing on it? What's it say?" Lily ask for she could not read the language it was in.

"Oh it says 'never forget us, for we are forever in your heart.' I know it's a little weird but its true."

"Oh so it has their pictures in it. Cool!" Lida stated. By this time Professor Black came over.

"Miss Jones, your not drinking?" He ask confused. Everyone turn towards her, and realize that she never touch her drink.

"Well to be honest sir, I don't really see the point in see the future." Hermione told the teacher, she knew that everyone within hearing distance, meaning the whole class, was listening.

"Ah I understand. You see to see the future, even I tiny glimpse. Well lets say, you were going to spend all your money on a project that going to fail. Wouldn't you want to see that you so don't go broke?" he ask.

"But sir, just because you see something, doesn't always mean you can stop it. I mean if something were to happen to you , its gonna happen, isn't it?" Her question took the Professor and everyone in class by surprise.

"Well, yes that is true. But with the power of seeing. You can help yourself, or a friend from destroying their lives completely." He told her.

"That's true. But you see I don't have the 'gift of seeing' so I'm not gonna drink the tea. It would be pointless." Hermione told Professor black.

"And how do you know that?" He ask with patience.

"Well because, a seer told me so. Well her words were '_You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books too which you so desperately cleave.'_ yes that what she told me." Hermione quoted from her old Professor.

"Are you sure she didn't just say those cruel words to you, so that you will not try to see the future?" Professor Black was shock that a teacher would tell a youngling that. The class was shock as well especially five young people.

"No it true. I do prefer books over anything at anytime. I'm sorry Professor, I just don't believe, you can change your future, by tea leaves or looking though a piece of glass. But sense I like learning so much I will listen to your speech and whatnots. But I'm gonna drink tea." Hermione say and sat back watching him. To shock to do anything he just nodded and left to help the other students.

"Hermione, you don't seriously believe that, do you?" Lily ask shock.

"Why yes, I do. Its been proven over many time. don't worry Lily. It doesn't bother me. Ron and Harry were always seeing things though mirrors and tea leave, although not every good at it. but I was always the one to figures things out though the books I _cleave_ to." Hermione told.

"Yea but that doesn't mean you got to give up." Sirius said.

"Yea, like take Remus for example, he's a book worm, but he tries this seeing stuff." James said bring Remus out into the conversation.

"I think she already made her choice. So you guys should just leave it alone." Remus said being the mature of in the group. Hermione smile at him. And turn back to talk about other class with Lily and Lida. James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily were the only ones that notice the slight blush across Remus cheeks. The boys smiles, evilly.

"So what's your next class?" Sirius ask the girls.

"Oh I have Transfiguration." Lida said.

"Defense Against Dark Arts." Both Lily and Hermione said looking at each other they smiled.

"Really so do we." James looked up with hope in his eyes. Lily just rolled hers. When the bell rang everyone got their things and left the class room. Hermione was one of the last to leave.

"Who do you think teaching us this year?" James ask everyone, but no one answered him because no one knew. When they entered the room its was fairly dark, there was just enough light to see where the desk's where, and nothing else. As they sat down, other classmates came in, and the boys groaned. Hermione turned around and saw Slytherin, but acting new in the school, she was not supposed to knew who they were.

"What's wrong?" Hermione ask.

"Oh yea your new here. See those guys with the silver and green robes, those are Slytherins, the worst bunch of groups ever. They believe they're better because they're "Pure blood" and what not. But everyone knows they service the Dark Lord." Sirius said.

"Yea and the leader in Lucius Malfoy. Be careful around him. He's dirty." James said with equal hatred.

"Oh well they all cant be that bad." Hermione said know a few Slytherin's that would give up their live for the greater good. But knowing this and trying to explain it to those the already believe that Slytherin could ever be good, was totally different.

The boy just snorted and muttered. She shuggered. Looking at the Slytherin she knew this was going to be the hardest part of her day. Just being in the same room with traitors, and Death Eaters. She froze when she found one familiar face, he was younger then ever knew with dark hair and eyes. Dressed in black she could that Severus Snape has not change so much. As if sense someone watching him, Severus looked up and met her eyes. She smiled and blush but did not looked away. She saw that there was something in his eyes, but she couldn't place it. Remus notice her stared and got angry. James and Sirius notice the change in his mood, glanced up and saw that Hermione and Severus were eyeing each other.

"That's Severus Snape best stay away from him too. Everyone knows he working with the Dark Lord too." Sirius said.

"That's not true. And where your proof." Lily said angry. The boys just turned around shutting up. Hermione broke eye contact at that sentence. But before she could comment, the teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone, lets have some light in here. Lumos. Ah that's better isn't it. My name is Professor Pike. So today we're going to see how much you know, of Dark Art and how defend them away from you. Then I am going to partner you up by twos and you will work together on different spells, how to work them, and counter them. And as Dumbledore ask me, some of you will be mix with Slytherin and Gryffindor. So I want you to play nice." Professor Pike said ignoring the students groan and protest.

After everyone was lined up, each show how much they knew, and when they were done Professor Pike mark a piece of paper he held. After everyone was done Professor Pike started to assign people together.

"Okay now lets how we have left. Black and Lupin, Potter and Evans, and Snape and Jones. Is that all, okay to work you guys. Now I have something's I need to do for other teachers, I'll be in my office, with the door open, so don't be messing around, I will hear you. Well then carry on." He ran upstairs, leaving us to our work. I walk up toward Severus, with the knowledge that I was being carefully watched.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Jones, your Severus. Nice to meet you. Well shall we get to work." Hermione smiled at Severus, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Yes well nice to meet you too. What do you want to work on?" Severus said taking her hand and shaking it. Hermione sat down thinking.

"hmm I don't know, we should look through the books and see what we come up with, first." Hermione look at him for his approval. Severus was surprise by her reaction to him that all he did was nodded. Taking her book out she began flipping through the pages, Severus look toward where her friend were, Black, Lupin, and Potter were glaring at him.

"Hey Severus, what about the "bond by blood" spell?" Hermione to see Severus was shock that she mention that spell.

"And what could we possibly do with that spell?" Severus said getting over his shock.

"I don't know, we could try and change it a bit. Lets hear it says that this is an ancient spell that creates a protective shield over someone, when a love one sacrifice their own lives. Huh, we could change where, lets see, oh I know you sometime kids that grow up together make a blood oath, we could do that." Hermione smile at her genius of the thought.

"What's a blood oath?" Severus ask.

"Oh its where you cut your figure and your friend cuts their and you put them together and let you blood and his or her, run through each other and become family." Hermione explain, not judging on the fact that he didn't know a muggle thing.

"Why would anyone want to do that." Severus sneered, but was surprise that her train of thought.

"Oh I don't know people. If you don't want to do it. Its okay we can do something else. Lets see." Hermione turn back to her pages.

Oh hey I got a great idea." Hermione turn fast to face him as she explain her idea, Severus was in fact very surprised by her.

"What are they taking about." Sirius said trying to eavesdrop but was failing.

"Probably on the project we're supposed to be doing." Lily said trying to get James attention.

"He better not mess with her. Do you see that evil grin he has, I bet you anything he's planning something." Sirius said, turning towards Remus.

"Hey Moony, do you know what they're saying?" Sirius remembered that his friend has super hearing.

"Oh will you leave her alone, I'm sure she can get care of herself. And Severus is not that bad of a guy, I known him for years." Lily said getting angry.

"Lily's right, you guys. We should get back to work. All their talking about is this project." Remus answer his friends and relax, thinking that she only went to him because of his knowledge. His friends sensing he relax, let go of their tension.

"Well we just get a fine eye on them, just in case." Sirius said never letting things go. Lily relax, finally getting to work, looking Hermione and Severus, seeing Severus smile, at whatever Hermione said. Lily smile, glad and hopeful, that Severus will find another friend to care for. As he always care for her. Thinking about Hermione, she realize that the girl has been though a lot. And that maybe she need this friendship too. She turned back to her work.


	4. Spells and Werewovles

Ch4

After DADA class, the boys bombard Hermione with question, making sure Severus didn't pull anything. Hermione knew that she surprised him with her idea, both agreed to meet in the library after classes to start on their homework.

"No he was a gentleman, he listen to my ideas, came up with some, and we agreed on one. Which we're going to start on later. He was very nice." Hermione told them and Lily smirk.

"Okay, but if he try's anything, just tell us and we'll set him straight." Sirius told her, and James nodded.

"If he try's anything that I find unwanted, I'll let him know myself. Golly just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." Hermione told them angrily.

"We weren't saying that you can't, just that we know him a lot longer, that's all." Remus told her before she could yell that them again.

"Come let's get some lunch." Lily said before a fight got out.

"Yea, let's go." Peter said happily that food was mention.

They walk towards the Great Hall. Inside, they all sat down, expect for Hermione, who just grab a PB&J sandwich and a couple of apples.

"Hey I'm going outside see you guys later." Hermione walked out. Lily and the boys were confused.

"Well that was rude she didn't even invite us." Sirius said.

"Well she had a busy day maybe she wants to be left alone." Remus said grabbing an apple.

"I don't know there something about her; I just can't put my fingered on it." James said thinking hard.

"I wondered if Severus knows something." Remus said out loud.

"Why would he know something? He's a Slytherin." Sirius scoffed.

"Well they are partners in DADA. It was just a thought." Remus reminded them.

"Why don't you just ask Professor Dumbledore? After all she said they were like family." Lily said, worried about her new friend.

"Oh yeah." James and Sirius said at the same time. Looking around they saw Dumbledore walk in the Great Hall. The two boys got up and ran towards him.

"I didn't mean now." Lily surprise by their action. Her and Remus got up and followed.

"Professor Dumbledore, can we ask you a question?" James asks.

"I believe you just did." Dumbledore chuckled, the boys smile and Lily just rolled her eyes.

"It's about Hermione, sir. We worried about her." James asks. All four kids were surprise to find a sad smile and no twinkle in his eyes.

"As am I. You see, like young Mister Lupin here, she also has a dark secret, she does want anyone to find out." He looked down at them.

"So she a werewolf too." Sirius asks, and Lily smacks him on the head.

"Ow, that hurt Lils." Sirius rubbed his head.

"Well if you weren't stupid I wouldn't have done it. She not a werewolf. They can smell each other so if she was Remus would have said something." Lily told them.

"Oh right." Sirius laughs.

"So what's wrong with her?" James asks.

"Well why don't you become of friends and maybe she'll trust you enough to tell. If not at least she'll have someone to count on. Just be gentle with her, she hurting." Professor Dumbledore told and walks away. They all looked at each other and nodded, for they all agreed to become friends with Hermione whether or not she told them her dark secret.

* * *

Hermione sat under a tree, near the lake. Starting out, fiddling with her apple, she was in deep thoughts, about her life, that she didn't notice, certain people watching her. Each person had their own thoughts, as to why, this young woman, was so sad.

Severus and Albus, knew that she had committed a terrible act, but neither of them, ever saw so much pain in the eyes of someone so young. Remus knew, also by the look in her eyes, that she held the two things he did, guilt and pain. And James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily, knew she was hurting but didn't know how to help her, so they all agreed, silently to her to ask for help.

The bell rang gaining everyone's attention, that lunch was over and that their last class was starting. Hermione got up from the ground with one at stare out the lake she went in. Her next class was Charms with Ravenclaw. Walking in, she sat in the back. Lida, the girl from Division, sat next to her.

"Hi, didn't know you had Charms with me, that's so cool. Could we be partners, I'm not really good in this class." Lida look at Hermione shyly. At Hermione's nodded, Lida smiled. James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily also had this class. James and Sirius were partners, and Lily went with Remus.

When the class was full. Professor Flitwick, began. Getting partners together, he also explain to the class what charm they were going to do.

"Now we all know about the charms, spells can be made, every minute of the day. New spells are formed and when someone makes a new spell. Its automatable goes to the Book of Spells at the Ministry of Magic, therefore anyone and everyone can look them up. Now I was there the other day and I saw two amazing spells, but one of them is Meteolojinx Recanto.

"This spell can cause rain, now you say, 'mee-tee-_OH_-lo-jinx ree-_CAN_-toh' now you must be careful when you used this. You don't want to drown yourself." He laughs with the class, and had them practice one by one.

"Good job everyone. Now is spell is dangers so I will not have you practicing out of the class room. This one is the Homorphus Charm. Does anyone have an idea, at what it can do?" Professor Flitwick look around. No one raise their hand. Hermione knew the spell, so being a-know-it-all Gryffindor, her hand shake as she raise it. Sirius and Remus notice and both frown.

"Ah Miss Jones, what do you think this spell does." Everyone turn towards her. Hermione look around, licking her lips nervously she said.

"It can be used to stop the change a werewolf." Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Remus stiffen.

"Why, yes dear, that is correct. I seen someone also went to the Book of Spells. Ten points to Gryffindor." Flitwick stated fondly.

"Well that's good, right. Because Werewolf are Dark Creatures, and that spell could lead someone to find a cure." A Ravenclaw, name John, said.

"Where do you get off saying that their dark creatures." Hermione, to everyone surprise shouted.

"Well, because, their monsters, for one. They're killers." John told her, like she didn't know.

"They are not monster. Just because they cant control the wolf at the full moon, doesn't mean their monsters. At the full moon, when the wolf comes out, its just like any other animals. They hunt, find mates, raise a family. So what dark about that. Do you even know a werewolf, because I do. You don't even know what its like. If anyone the monster, its those that don't take the time to " Hermione got up and rush out the door not bothering too see the looks on four different people.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of class. The boys, and Lily rush out only to find Hermione leaned against a wall, her hands press against face, as if she was trying not to cry.

"Hey are you okay?" Lily ask put her hand on Hermione. But Hermione was lost in her own little world, that she jump when Lily touch her.

"Oh, Lily, Boys. A what… umm. What can I do for you?" Hermione covering up the fact that she was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" Lily ask.

"Yea yes, why wont I be." Hermione said.

"Um because, you just went off on some guy in there, and then rush out like you were on fire." James told her.

"Hermione, do you really believe all that you said about werewolves, in there?" Sirius ask, noticing Remus was a bit paler then usual.

"Very word I said was true. Um look I got to go, I'll see ya later." Hermione said and left them standing in the hall.

"You know, I agree, there something about her." Sirius said.

* * *

Okay, when I was writing this, I went over the last chapters, and I saw that, my Division teacher has the same name as Sirius, so for future notice, they're not related.

Next Chapter: Severus and Hermione go over their DADA. And finally meets Lucius, and teachs everyone not to mess with her.

Source Of Info: The Harry Potter Lexicon -


	5. A Secret Revealed

Ch 5

Its been a two weeks that Hermione has been in school. Everyday, she would get up early and go to The Pitch to watch the sun rise and think about the day. Then ignore everybody at breakfast. Then head to class, where she was friendly to everyone. Then after classes she went to the library, with Severus and they would study for their project. They both knew that when they were in the library at least one or two of the Marauder's were there to, as they say "keep an eye out". Severus who took notice that Hermione was ignoring them, did to, unless they started something. During this time, they also got to know each other better, enough to be called friends.

Severus, found out with difficulty that Hermione didn't care about House prejudice, and with disbelief she treated him with respect and kindness. Hermione, knowing that Severus wouldn't trust her, until she prove herself, which she took as a challenge, and won.

The project that they were working so hard on, was a speech bubble. One could send notes, or have a conversation, by means of a bubble. They were sitting at the table closest to the window. Sirius and James were on 'the watch'. They still couldn't believe that Hermione like the Slytherin, and were still angry at her, but after a long meeting and been yelled at, The Marauder's, decided that they would keep an eye out, but let her, in their eyes view, talk with them, and find out that they were dirty people. Hermione and Severus were talking about their project.

"Hmm, okay so lets go over everything. The Bubble-Speech Charm. We need a better name. Anyways, this charm can be used long distance, and allows you to have a decent conversation with your friends." Hermione reread her note.

"Yes, and to do that, you must say the name of the person in question followed by the words _**Lingua Ebullio **_and a bubble will appear on both ends to talk. We have everything. Now we just need to test it." Severus also reviewed the notes.

"Yes okay I have an idea. You stand over there and I'll stand over there, I know that it isn't that far away, but this is just a test to see if it even will work. Agreed?" Hermione started to stand and seeing Severus nodded they walk away. Standing opposite from each other Severus went first.

"Hermione Jones _**Lingua Ebullio.**_" Severus spoke softly, as soon as the words left his mouth a sliver bubble appeared in front of him. It was small enough to fit in his hand, and when he touch it, he found that it was hard as glass but look like a bubble that would pop if touched. Inside his ,Hermione face appear in she was smiling.

"_It worked. Wow this is so cool. And small." _Severus hear the bubble Hermione spoke.

"Yes it is. Okay we now it works, lets write our essay now." Severus told the bubble.

"_Right see you at the table. __**Defungo.**_" Hermione ended the conversation, and the bubble disappear. Getting back to the table, they each wrote their essay. Finishing early, they put away there things and just talk.

"Wow that was fun." Hermione said.

"Yea, I guess. So Hermione, what are you doing this weekend?" Severus wondered. Even though they been getting to know each other quit well, there was still something that puzzled him about her.

"Hmm good question. I don't know. I'll probably do what I always do. Read, study, etc etc etc. How about you, what are you going to do?" Hermione ask.

"Make more potion. What else. I'm surprised that your not jumping to hang out with the Marauders." Severus question, and she just shrugged. They notice that is was time for dinner, and started to headed out.

&&&&&&&

"Well I like pumpkin pie the best, then warm apple pie." Hermione told Severus who ask her what her favorite desert was.

"Well well well what do we have here, a goody-two-shoes." A silky voice that belong to one person only.

"Malfoy." Severus acknowledge him with a nod.

"Hello, Lucius." Hermione spoke his first name. She could see there was a crowd forming around them, watching to see what will becoming of this scene.

"Severus, you should be care you say to this girl. You never know what her true ways are." Lucius said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"My true ways. What does that entitle, Lucius?" Hermione question him, narrowing her eyes at him, wondering were he was going with this. Just then the Marauders came forth, for someone saw what was going on ran to them.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." James said angrily.

"Well looky it's the protectors." Lucius eye roamed the four boys.

"James, I don't need you to stand up for me. Get out of the way." Hermione push James behind her, turning toward Lucius.

"Lucius, what do you what?" Hermione ask, keeping one eye on the Marauders who had their wands out.

"Just to warn my friend here, that you aren't what you seem to be." Lucius said with a smirk.

"And that would be?" Hermione ask.

"Well since, your so close to the Headmaster, you have to be a mud- blood-lover." Lucius said still smirk waiting for her to throw a fit.

"Malfoy shut your month, before I shut it for you!" Sirius spat out, who was also behind Hermione. To everyone's surprise, Hermione's reaction was the total opposite, she laugh.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Lucius sneered.

"Its just that your one of the smartest students here, and everyone knows you hated or despised anyone who isn't pure-breed. And you can't tell?" Hermione just laugh and shook her head, everyone was confused by her reaction, except from Severus, who looked away, knowing what's to come.

/Flashback/

_**"Severus, can I ask you a personal question?" Hermione said as they sat under the tree by the lake, with their books surrounding them. Hermione was looking at the lake. **_

_**"Sure." Severus notice her eyes were serious. **_

_**"Do you really hate muggle-borns? Or is it just for play?" Hermione hands wrapped about herself tightly still staring at the lake. Severus know that by her positions that if he said the wrong thing he might lose her friendship. Already lost one, he didn't want that to happen again. But he also knew that she didn't care whether he didn't or not, just as long as spoke the truth. So he sat there deep in thought, he didn't want to lie, so he spoke that truth.**_

_**"No not really. But I've only really ever met two muggle-borns, so I cant really tell you, if I do or not. I supposed there will be those that I'll hate and other that I wont. Lily, she was my first true friend, and I couldn't hate her. Why?" Severus look into Hermione eyes so that she know he spook the truth. **_

_**"Well I have something to tell you?" Hermione relaxed a little bit.**_

_**"Okay. What?" Severus said giving her all his attention.**_

_**"I'm a muggle-born, too." Hermione said waiting for his reaction. Severus was shock. But he accepted it. Telling her so, she smiled, and he knew that he did the right thing.**_

_**"Okay now you tell me something that no one knows." Hermione lean back. Severus thought about what to tell her. Deciding that she told him a big secret, he would in returned tell her something that was never shared with anyone. **_

_**"I'm a half-breed." Severus whispered.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Hermione tilt her head. **_

_**"My fathers is pure-blood and my mother was a muggle. She died when I was young, so when we moved here, we just pretend that I'm full blooded." Severus said looking down at the ground, waiting for her to be disgusted. But Hermione just slip her hand into his and smiled.**_

_**"Thank you." Hermione said. **_

_**"For what?" Severus was confused.**_

_**"For trusting me. I wont tell." Hermione promised.**_

_**"I know. Hermione, if someone finds out about you. I'm going to have to pretend to hate you." Severus said sadly.**_

_**"I know that's why I told you. I know Slytherins are proud pure-blood and if they were to find out about me, you could be in danger if you knew and didn't care. So if that happens, we need a place to meet." Hermione squeezed Severus hand. **_

_**"There's a room little off where the kitchen is. The picture is of a Waterfall. The password is 'dreams come true'." Severus blushed. **_

_**"Okay. If I get caught, we'll meet an hour after curfew." Hermione told him and he agreed.**_

/Flashback Ends/

"And what's that?" Lucius ask.

"Well, I am a Mud-blood." Hermione chuckled at all the faces around her.

"You're a Mud-blood." Lucius sneered. And she nodded her head.

"And did you know this Severus?" Lucius turn towards his in mate.

"Now that's a stupid question, Lucius, I would never befriend a filthy mud-blood." Giving Hermione his was glare, knowing that she knew it was just in act.

"Hey, no one calls her a mud-blood." James stated a fact.

"Really and what are you going to do about it?" Lucius smirking at him.

"He's not going to do anything. If you have a problem with me, you take it with me, not them, Lucius." Hermione said calmly. This also shock, not just Lucius and the Marauders, but the crowd as well.

"You might not want to turn down their protection so fast, mud- blood." Lucius said.

"Oh please, what is it about me, that makes everyone think I need protection. I can defend myself just find, thank you." Hermione said to everyone.

"Hermione, I know that you think you can protect yourself, and I'm sure your right, but Malfoy plays dirty." Remus join the group with Lily.

"Well so can I. Now you listen, all four of you. I been defending myself since I could walk and talk okay. In all kinds of matter. I don't, repeat, DO NOT NEED ANYONE TO DEFEND ME. And you, Lucius, a warning, do not mess with me, I've been though more shit then you'll ever will. And if you push me, I'll push back. I don't _bow_ to anyone. Severus, I'm sorry, STSP." Hermione first turn to the boys, and Lucius Malfoy, then Severus, before walking away.

"Just remember, you hurt her, and you'll be dealing us." Sirius said. And they left.

"Come Severus, lets enjoined real company." Lucius turn and Severus followed. Both Hermione and Severus couldn't wait till after curfew. Severus already making a plan he want to review with Hermione. The Marauder's couldn't believe that Hermione was a muggle-born, but then they didn't know a lot about her, either. And Lucius was plan revenge, no spook to him like that, especially mud-bloods. And Hermione, know each of these boys was about to do something, she did the only thing she could, she waited and prepared herself on what's to come.

* * *

Okay so what do you think??? Please tell me. Please, please I beg you. write a reveiw. (crys) lol.

**_Lingua_** Speech.

**_Edullio_** Bubbles.

**_Dufungo_** Finish.


	6. NewsFlash

Soaring Free

Chapter Six

Later that evening, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, found Hermione reading by the fire. Walking over to her, they sat down.

"Hermione, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Lily said. Hermione looked up from her book.

"Oh, really what do you need?" Hermione ask. The four were confused, most people who went up against Malfoy, always came back crying, or upset. Hermione was neither; she was acting like the afternoon never happen.

"Well to see if you're okay?" James told her.

"Oh well, I'm fine." Hermione said then continued to read. After a few moments of silence, Hermione realize that they were still watching her. Taking deep breathe, she close her book, and look back at them.

"Okay, ask your questions!" Hermione ask looking pointy at them.

"I have a question? How come you never told us that you were a Muggle-born?" Sirius ask her, when she look at him.

"It never came up, and no one ask. Next question." Hermione answered.

"Mione, what did you mean when you said that you have been defending yourself in all kinds of matter?" Remus asks.

"Training, in different ways, both by Muggle and Magical techniques. Both my mind and body is a lethal weapon." Hermione told them.

"Hermione, how come you're not upset. When Severus called me that word I cried. So far you haven't." Lily asks Hermione.

"Its not the first time someone's called me a Mudblood, and I know it won't be the last. There's a saying that I go by, I can't remember where I heard it, but it always stuck with me. _"I make it a habit to not let things I can't change bother me.' _And I don't. Yes, I am a witch born with Muggle parents, its no ones fault, and if the reason people have to call another a Mudblood then to make feel themselves bigger, or important, well, I can't change it. But I do know that my blood is not dirty. It's the same red color as everyone else's." Hermione smiled at Lily. The boys nodded their head. Being Pureblood, they truly cannot understand what it means to be a Muggleborn. But they all took comfort in her words, each having something that they can't change.

"I'm sorry you had to find out what a jerk Snape is." Sirius said with sneer at his name, Lily sigh really hating that this time they spoke the truth.

"I don't blame him for acting that way." Hermione again shock the boys, but Lily was confused.

"Mione, how can you say that, he totally left you there, to fend on your own? And you don't blame him. Are you that gullible?" Sirius said in anger and James agreed.

"Sirius, your family was in Slythien when they came here, right?" Hermione ask leaning forward.

"Yes, but what does that, have to do with anything?" Sirius asks confused like the rest of the group.

"Okay listen, all of you, Sirius you were born into a Slytherin family, but you _choose_ to break away from them. Did you ever think that maybe Severus cant, that some people don't have that choice, you were lucky; you had friends like James, and Remus to help you. At the time Severus didn't, and he still doesn't. You don't even know him, all you know his house. It's like blaming a person who is in an abuse home, and won't leave even when they know what's happening to them is wrong. Or what about those that get pick on because there different, like being a dark creature or speaking a rare language, and no one understands so they accuse him for everything that going wrong just because he's near. Or if you're learning impaired, that you're slow on learn one subject. Are you going to blame them because they don't have the courage to stand up for themselves, well why should they do so, when they think no one's cares for them, that they are what is being saying about them. This is why I hate House Rivalry, its puts people in group that says their better then everyone. It's wrong, just wrong. And if that makes me gullible, then yes I am." Hermione ranted getting up and running out of the Common Room with tears in her eyes.

James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus sat in silent, each feeling guilty of their past behavior. Each wondering who the person she was talking about.

"You know I never thought about that?" Sirius said out aloud. Everyone looked at him, and surprise to see tears in his own eyes.

"What what, Siri?" James sniffled.

"That maybe, Snape, can't escape from his own family. Hermione was right I did and still do have it easy. Not only did I have good friends to fall on. But my family, the only thing they did was disown me. Some dark families would rather see their children dead, and then opposed their views. Maybe that's the way Snape families is, and he is around Malfoy, so it is a good chance that he has to act the way does. Before Hogwarts, my family always tried to get me to hang out with Malfoy and he always told my parents what I did just to get me in trouble, that's why I hate him so much." Sirius said looking down at his feet when he told them that.

"I never knew that Sirius. Did your parent threaten you with death?" Lily asks.

"You used to hang out with _Malfoy._" James said shocked.

"Yes, to both questions." Sirius said.

"I wonder what happen to Hermione to make her feel that way." Remus said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks.

"It's the way she say things, I was just wondering if they happen to her personally or someone close to her. I wonder who was in the abusive home she talked about, along with the other stuff." Remus said and everyone went into deep thoughts as they look at the door Hermione ran out of.

"I hope she's okay." Lily stated.

To Be Continued...

* * *

hey i know this is kinda short but this is a part one. i put up part two later. enjoy, sorry it took so long.

the qoute is from Stargate Atlantis season 3 episode 14 : Tao of Rodney


	7. Author'sNotes

So I know I haven't updated any of my stories, but honestly I suffering from writer's block on them. I just don't like what I wrote, so until my muse comes back I gonna start a new crossover story. I am of Harry Potter (yes I am very aware of my obsession...lol) and Yu-Gi-Oh and/or Fruits Basket/ Ouran Host Club/ Inuyasha/ Sailor Moon...or something anime, I've been watching anime couple of weeks, got a few idea nothing solid...yet...so thank you for your Patience and I'm truly sorry for the wait.


	8. IMPOTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT

NOTICE

My internet will be down starting tomorrow, because I'm moving. So it will be a couple weeks till its back up. I am almost done with a new story, but unfortunely it will not be finish in time. So when I can get my internet up (in a few weeks), I will post my story ASAP. So sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me and be patience. I have not forgotten you. Thank you all

Nikki

PS: if I can get to a library, I see if I can post sooner.


End file.
